The invention relates generally to providing a seal between various components, such as a stamping and a resin, and/or two plastic materials, to eliminate leak paths. More particularly the present invention concerns the use of an insert having desirable properties allowing it to be first molded to a desired shape, placed into a combination of parts and then heated to seal those parts together.
There are many applications that require a seal in order to eliminate failure modes. In a connector, for example, a leak path typically exists from one side of the connector to the other side via connector pins (copper, steel or other conductive materials with various platings). Other sealing applications include isolation of the leak path between plastic and metal surfaces, between metal and metal components and/or surfaces, or between plastic and plastic components and/or surfaces of an assembly. One exemplary application concerns automotive components, such as a transmission controller, or a controller for anti-lock brakes and traction control systems.
In a typical connector, a seal is generally not formed between the connector pins and an overmolded plastic part. Although the lack of a seal in and of itself may not be problematic, adverse conditions can be exaggerated and, over time, severe problems can occur due to the lack of a seal. This is particularly so in that metal and plastic components expand and contract at different rates. The variation in expansion and contraction rates can result in large gaps between the materials, resulting in high leak rates. As such, pressurizing one end of the connector assembly can result in pressure escaping through the part and out the other end of the connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sealing system that can accommodate variations in expansion and contraction rates of differing materials. Desirably, such a sealing system is moldable to or over a first component (e.g., an electrical conductor) which is then molded into a second component, such as a plastic frame or assembly. Most desirably, such a sealing system adheres well to both the first and second components and exhibits enhanced environmental sealing characteristics.